tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Saskia Hotchberg
This roleplay character belongs to Rebekah and she is an extra character , , |marital = Married |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Sass (nickname) * Sassy (nickname) * Kia (nickname) * Sætur (by her mother) |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5'8" |hair = Dark brown |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |family = * Íris Frystström (wife) * Björn Hotchberg (father) * Valdís Hotchberg (née Eiríkursdóttir) (mother) * Moritz Hotchberg (brother) * Elísabet Hotchberg (née Tryggvisdóttir) (late sister-in-law) ↑ * Hákon Hotchberg (brother) * Gunda Hotchberg (née Hagen) (paternal grandmother) * Filibert Hotchberg (paternal grandfather) * Svenja Varela (née Hotchberg) (paternal aunt) * Candelario Varela I (paternal uncle, by marriage) * Candelario Varela II (paternal cousin) * Renata Varela (paternal cousin) * Rosenda Varela (paternal cousin) * Ulrike Žiemelis (née Hotchberg) (paternal aunt) * Martynas Žiemelis (paternal uncle, by marriage) † * Liudvika Žiemelis (paternal cousin) * Arnulf Hotchberg (paternal uncle) † * Carina Hotchberg (paternal aunt) † * Gerda Hagen (née Vollan) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Moritz Hagen (paternal great grandfather) † * Imhild Hagen (paternal great aunt) † * Ingebjørg Vollan (née Andersen) (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Jørn Vollan (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Irmhild Hagen (née Eisstaller) (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Ferdinand Hagen (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Saskia Hotchberg (née Amsel) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Albrecht Hotchberg (paternal great-grandfather) † * Elzė Amsel (née Adomaitis) (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Bruno Amsel (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Karola Hotchberg (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Wenzel Hotchberg (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Femke Hotchberg (née Van Wieren) (paternal three times great-grandmother) † * Frederich Hotchberg (paternal three times great-grandfather) † * Albena Hotchberg (née Angelova) (paternal four times great-grandmother) † * Wolfram Hotchberg (paternal four times great-grandfather) † * Waltraud Hotchberg (née Müller) (paternal five times great-grandmother) † * Timotheus Hotchberg (paternal five times great-grandfather) † * Felicia Hotchberg (née Sokolova) (paternal six times great-grandmother) † * Detlef Hotchberg (paternal six times great-grandfather) † * Dariya Vasylyk (maternal grandmother) * Eiríkur Svansson (maternal grandfather) * Ástríðr Eiríkursson (maternal aunt) * Magnús Alfarrsson (maternal uncle, by marriage) † * Sigurður Magnússon (maternal cousin) * Þór Eiríkursson (maternal uncle) † * Božica Horvatinčić (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Ida Þórsdóttir (maternal cousin) * Klaudio Þórsson (maternal cousin) † * Alojzija Þórsdóttir (maternal cousin) * Vilhjálmur Þórsson (maternal cousin) * Friðrika Larsen (née Eiríkursson) (maternal aunt) * Niels Larsen (maternal uncle, by marriage) † * Sander Larsen (maternal cousin) * Peder Larsen (maternal cousin) * Andrés Eriksson (né Eiríkursson) (maternal uncle) * Saga Andrésdóttir (maternal cousin) * Anders Eriksson (maternal uncle, by marriage) * Mareike Eriksson (formerly Mareike Hotchberg) (niece, adoptive counsin) * Tobias Eriksson (formerly Tobias Hotchberg) (nephew, adoptive counsin) * Bohuslava Vasylyk (née Červenka) (paternal great-grandmother) * Zinoviy Vasylyk (paternal great-grandfather) * Ambrož Vasylyk (maternal great-uncle) * Lesya Vasylyk (née Zelenko) (paternal great-aunt) * Daryna Vasylyk (maternal cousin, once removed) * Yelyzaveta Vasylyk (maternal cousin, once removed) * Kalyna Vasylyk (maternal cousin, once removed) * Katsiaryna Žyłka (paternal great-grandmother) * Svan Friðriksson (paternal great-grandfather) * Halldór Svansson (maternal great-uncle) * Henriëtte Admiraal (maternal great-aunt, by marriage) * Aart Halldórsson (maternal cousin, once removed) * Nadzeya Žyłka (née Malinoŭskaja) (paternal great-grandmother) * Maksim Žyłka (paternal great-grandfather) * Dagný Ingólfrsdóttir (paternal great-grandmother) * Friðrik Aðalsteinnsson (paternal great-grandfather) |Animagus = -- |Boggart = - |jukebox = - |Wand = , 12⅞", (tba) |Patronus = -- |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * Hotchberg Family * ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Hus Quiditch Team |job = - |hideg = - }} Saskia Leonore Ulrike Hotchberg ( b. ) is a and the youngest child born to Björn and Valdís Hotchberg (née Eiríkursdóttir) in the city of . She has two elder brothers, Moritz, the eldest, and Hákon, the middle child. Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Duelling Club Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:German Witches Category:German Speakers Category:English Speakers Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Blood Traitors Category:Pure-Blood Category:TheSnailQueen Category:HP TheSnailQueen